Hagewashi Ichimu
---- |sexuality= Straight |marital status= Divorced |spouse= Unnamed Woman |allies= |enemies= Shin Inari |relatives= |magic= Limited Psychokinesis Wing Magic Wind Magic |weaponry and armor= Electromagnetic Metal Wires El Diablo Tri-Knives |other equipment= }} Hagewashi Ichimu (禿鷲一夢, Ichimu Hagewashi; lit. "Fleeting Dream of an Old World Vulture"), also known as The Vulture-Themed Assassin (禿鷹課題の刺客, Hagetaka Kadai no Shikaku) is a mutate and an animal themed assassin, who was a part of the Project: Resurgence; that primarily focused on infusing human mages with the DNA of genetically engineered animals, to give them unique abilities and set of skills. He currently works as a killer for hire and was contacted by the House of Evolution, to eliminate a certain billionaire industrialist, because of his interference with their "projects". It is very likely that Hagewashi is unaware of the fact that Augury; the organization that transformed people into their 'pets' were actually involved with the House of Evolution. Hagewashi was also one of the two assassins to appear during the story-line Rage and Redemption. After failing his task to "eliminate", he was confronted by another assassin who was tasked to take over the case; it is unknown if he's still alive or not. After he started working for the House of Evolution's personal army of genetically superior beings he was given the code name of Vulture (禿鷹, Hagetaka). Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Limited Psychokinesis (, ): *'Telepathy' (念話, Terepashī): **'Mind Reading': **'Telepathic Cloak': **'Neural Enhancement': *'Telekinesis': **'Pull' (押し, Oshi): **'Push' (伝, Tsute): **'Levitate' (空中浮遊, Kūchūfuyū): **'Crush' (潰す, Tsubusu): **'Shield' (盾, Tate): Wing Magic (,): *'Wing Manifestation': **'Flight': **'Feather Darts': Wind Magic (,): *'Wind Slash': *'Nihility Cleanser': *'Blade of Wind': Mutated Physiology Human-Mutate Physiology: *'Enhanced Senses/Advanced Sensory System': Due to the genetic experiments and modifications and biofeedback treatments Hagewashi has undergone, he has gained several powers of a genetically modified vulture but most prominently, the sensory system of this unique Raptor. **'Enhanced Sense of Smell': Hagewashi's turbinates contains scent-detecting cells, as well as the nerves that transport information to the brain, that are much more advanced than that of humans and his nerves conduct information (electrical signals) at a superhuman speed. Additionally, a human has only 5 million receptors while Hagewashi has 160 million receptors and has a such a sensitive smell that can he smell dead carcass like a real vulture would, from a distance of 1.75 miles. **'Enhanced Visual Acuity/Sight': His eye sight has been stated to be 7.5 times stronger than that of the average human. During a descent or high speed movement/dash, the muscles in his eyes continuously adjust the curvature of the eyeballs to maintain sharp focus and accurate perception throughout the approach. His eyes have rods cells and cone cells that are said to be 7.51 times more pronounced; giving him this advanced sense of vision. He has possesses an advanced night vision compared to ordinary humans. It has also been stated that his lachrymal glands secretes a thicker liquid than a human's eye does; in order to protect it against the air friction. This means that he can see something at the distance of 100 feet away at the distance of 13.3 feet. **'Enhanced kinesthetic sense': Hagewashi has an enhanced sense of motion, that is, he is instinctively aware of the position of his limbs and organs relative to a motion and can "read" motion better than others can. This sometimes allows him to read his opponent(s) motion and analyse his body language; allowing him to predict their next attack. *'Accelerated Metabolism': Like a vulture, Hagewashi has an accelerated metabolism, allowing him to stuff food and oils that are over 40% of his own body weight, pretty rapidly. His accelerated metabolism makes him resistant to weight gain and most ailments; this enhanced metabolism can also fight against drugs in his system about six times better than a human's metabolism would. He also needs to consume 135% more food than an average man of his age in order to keep his body functional. His powerful stomach acids make him resistant or immune to several diseases and allows him to heal about three times faster than normal human beings from mild to moderate injuries. **'Disease Resistance': Like most Old world Vultures, Hagewashi possesses extremely strong stomach acids that can kill and dissolve most pathogens and foreign chemicals; granting him a superhuman level of immunity against anthrax, botulism, food poisoning (salmonella) and even typhoid. Other than this, his immune system borders on peak-human levels; if not slightly beyond, despite his age; giving him great resistance to diseases and foreign chemical compounds/antigens. **'Enhanced Longevity': Hagewashi ages at half the pace of a normal human being; thus giving him a maximum life expectancy of 220 years. *'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Due to the experiments done on him as a child, Hagewashi has over sized lungs and this respiratory system was developed in such a way as to allow him maximum wind and endurance with a minimum of oxygen intake. These features makes him a natural outdoor fighter and athlete. It has also been noticed that like most birds, Hagewashi's body has developed air sacks; albeit very small, to go hand and hand with his over-sized lungs. *'Retractable Talons': Hagewashi has 10 retractable 3 inch-long talons in place of finger nails; like a Vulture. The talons are naturally sharp and tougher than that of normal human bone structure, allowing Hagewashi to cut through most types of flesh and natural materials. They also allow him to grab onto objects and beings as well as manipulate his finger nails/talons independently thus granting him superior dexterity. Abilities CQC Expert: Hagewashi due to his paramilitary background and through private security training has tactical knowledge and mastery of close-quarters combat; where small teams are placed in dangerous scenarios and have to battle with several threats/people with their personal weapons. This deadly mixture of guns and unarmed combat makes CQC unique, tactical and slightly less predictable. Due to being a CQC expert and combat veteran, Hagewashi uses rapid strikes and lethal force with great precision in order to disable or even kill his opponent. Much like other CQC combatants, he is merciless and won't shy away from fighting dirty if he has to. Trained Marksman: *'Skilled Knife Thrower': Adept Tracker: Equipment *'Electromagnetic Metal Wires': *'El Diablo' (悪魔, Akuma): El Diablo or Akuma is a black and gold colored, double-action revolver with a six round cylinder with iron sights, that fires a high caliber bullet with the velocity of 1350 ft/s or 410 m/s. It can also fire magical bullets, when running low on material ammunition. However, there is a limit to how many magical bullets it can fire (about 9) before running out of power. *'Magnetic Handcuffs' (磁性体枷, Jiseitai Kase): The Magnetic handcuffs are a pair of restraining device used by Hagewashi to immobilize and capture his victims. After being placed around the wrists of the victim, they shut close and adhere themselves to a magnetic surface; such as a wall or metallic door or a metal bar; restraining the victim in the process. *'Tri-Knives' (三重刀, Sanjūtō): Trivia * Hagewashi's revolver, El Diablo is simply a black colored Smith & Wesson Model 57, that has an additional feature. **The ability to fire magic bullet comes from a miniature lacrima power source inside the revolver. Category:Characters Category:Mercenary Category:Neutral Evil